1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cuff assembly for a surgical gown, protective garment or the like, and more particularly to a liquid impervious cuff assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid impervious cuff assembly of the present invention has many uses. For example, it may be applied to protective industrial clothing, garments protective against the elements and various types of sportswear such as ski jackets and suits.
While its use need not be so limited, the liquid impervious cuff assembly of the present invention finds particular utility in its applicaton to the sleeve of another type of protective garment, a surgical gown which protects the sterile field. The cuff assembly may be applied to conventional, reusable surgical gowns. In recent years, there has been a trend toward the use of single use, disposable surgical gowns of liquid strike-through resistant cloth substitutes such as paper, nonwovens and laminates. The present invention provides a liquid impervious cuff especially suitable for such disposable surgical gowns.
Prior art workers have taken numerous approaches to the forearm and cuff areas of surgical gowns and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,917 to Victor E. Althouse, dated Feb. 8, 1972, teaches the use of heat recoverable elastomeric materials to form gathers in disposable garments of non-woven fabrics. U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,741, in the Name of Victor M. Blanco and dated Apr. 25, 1972, describes a separate surgical protective sleeve of fluid impervious material and adapted to cover at least the forearm portion of a surgeon's gown. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,239 in the name of Lenore E. Tompson and dated Apr. 17, 1973 sets forth a stretchable cuff of a cloth substitute for disposable surgeon's gowns and the like. The stretchable cuff comprises a layer of foam laminated to a scrim reinforced applique wherein the frequency of the threads aligned in the direction of stretchability is greater than in the cross direction. The cuff may be sewn or adhesively attached to the garment sleeve.
The most common approach is to provide a disposable surgical gown with a cotton rib-knit stockinette folded back upon itself with its edges sewn to the open end of the sleeve. The stockinette cuff serves as a means to gather the open end of the sleeve and to comfortably grip the surgeon's wrist to maintain the sleeve in proper position.
Proper aseptic technique dictates that after the scrubbing and drying procedures, the surgeon (and other members of the surgical team) is assisted into his sterile surgical gown and sterile surgical gloves which extend over the stockinette cuffs and part way up the gown sleeves. The typical body and sleeve material of a disposable surgical gown is liquid strike-through resistant, but the stockinette cuffs are not.
Liquid penetration through fabrics has been found to be a primary vector for transmission of microorganisms, If during the course of his work in the operating room the surgeon's gloves should slip down to the extent that a portion of a typical prior art liquid pervious stockinette cuff is exposed, such microorganism transfer may take place through the cuff. Under the same conditions, the liquid impervious cuff assemblies of the present invention will prevent the transmission of micro-organisms through the cuff.
The cuff assembly of the present invention therefore represents an improvement in aseptic surgical technique and patient safety, providing better assurance of maintenance of asepsis during surgery.